My Crazy Muses
by StraightxxxEdge
Summary: I love these things so much and I love my Miz one weird though
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Luv My Muses;In dis im 22

yrs old (I'm not really that old 4 real and dnt ask mii age)

Randy: Kaye baby hey

Me: (Sad voice) hi

Randy: Whats wrong

Me: Hungry

Randy: *Laugh* come on lets get u some to eat

***Punk muse walks in***

Me: *runs to him* Punkie

Punk: Hey kaye sweetie how are you

Me: I'm hungry-

Randy *Gets angry* yea and we was just fin to go

Punk: That is rude Randal cutting off a lady like that

Me: Thank you,Punk and Randy come lets go I'm starving

Randy: You go to the truck ok

Me: *Leaves out going to the truck*

Randy: *Smiles at me walking to the truck* Stay away from Kaye punk

Punk: Yea yea whatever she can only tell me that *leaves out*

Randy: *Come out to the truck* What do you want to eat

Me: Mickey Ds

**Randy and I come back to see my home a mess**

Me: What the fuck

John M: Miz and A-Ry

Rey: Arguing

Edge: And fighting

Me: Hey Addy! *Gives Edge a hug*

Edge: *Smirks at Randy and Punk* Hey Kaye

***I hear growling and turn around Punk and Randy are red***

Me: Okayyyyy whats wrong

Randy: Oh non Kaye non

Punk: Yeah non

Me: Wade and Rey come here

Rey: Yes

Wade: Yes

Me: Please stop Miz and A-Ry from messing up my house before I mess them up

Wade and Rey: Yes *leaves and find Miz and A-ry*

***John Cena comes in***

John C: Hey Kaye

Me: Hey good you here cause I want to talk to you four

Punk: About what

Me: Hold on one second leave now others

**All my muses leave out**

Me:Good now hold up yall know I got my music

***Turns on Bring It Back by Travis Porter***

Me: Now thats my club song

Randy: Why you don't dance for us then

Me: Get hit

Punk: You got to excuse him Kaye

Edge: So what you want to talk about sweetie

Me: I got a story with the four of yall in it so can yall behave while I work on it

All four: Yes

**Song changes to Say Yes by Lil Corey**

Me: Oh we now thats my song

John C: Really now

Edge: You like that

Me: Yes he voice is sexy and smooth

Randy: Girl you so silly

Punk: *Laughs*

Me:*Changes the Lolli Lolli by three six* Is this better

Edge: You dancing I see wow you good

Me: Of course taught by the best

All four: *Sits back watching*

Me: You four are so easy haha get out now cause I don't like being watch

Randy: Okay we sorry

The End

Yea them four likes the author wow lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Deses muses won't leave ughhhhhh

**Wakes to...**

Vickie: EXCUSE ME

Me:*Screams*

A-Ry: Whats wrong Kaye

Me:Why is Vickie here

A-Ry: I don't know really

Me: *Screams* Randy

**While Randy downstairs with the others.**

Kofi: Randy Kaye called you

Randy: *Runs upstairs*

Me: Randy shut her up please

Vickie: EXCUSE-

Randy: *RKO Vickie*

Me: Thank you *kiss Randy on the cheek*

Randy: *Leaves smiling*

Me: Now A-Ry I need a name for you and Miz story

A-Ry: Do I-

Me: Please A-Ry for me big brother *puppy dog eyes*

A-Ry: Okay baby sister how about Love and War

Me: Yeah I can work with that thanks

Me: *Hears glass break*

**A-Ry and I goes down stairs to see Kane and Mark fighting...**

Me: *Screams* Stop now

**All the muses look at me...**

Kane: Kaye he-

Mark:No I didn't

Me: *Rubs head* Boys look I let yall come to my house to live not kill each its bad enough there like 20 of you running around so please for me stop fighting.

Kane and Mark: Ok**  
><strong>

Cole: Kaye Lawler being mean to me

Kaye: Oh Mikey I'm sorry and thank you Lawler

Lawler: Your welcome

Cole: You hate no one likes me *throws a vase*

Me: Throw one thing I will slit your damn throat

All: Wow Kaye that was harsh

Me: I'm sorry guys and Mikey,but I been busy with making new story and you guys arguing and fighting don't help me at all

*Make A Movie comes on*

Kofi: Here Kaye

Me: You remember how to Kapa Roll

Kofi: You know it *Starts rolling*

Me: *Starts doing what Kofi do*

Wade: Wow Kofi

Johnny: I want a story with Kofi

John: Alright Kaye

Me: Hahaha boys

Kofi: Crazy people haha

Booker: *Comes in and changes the song*

Me: Why you *Stop talking* Splackavellie

Booker: *Joins me and Kofi*

Randy: Kaye you acting bad girl

Nexus: (Stops the music)

Me: Why you little-

Nexus: Yea whatever Kaye we need Punk

Punk: Okay here I come

Me: But Punkie why

Punk: I'll be back Kaye

Me: Okay

Sheamus: You haven't written anything about me

Me: Who you want

Sheamus: Santino

Me: Okay I'll get to it

The End

**Me: So I'm the bad guy for yelling**

**John: No Kaye its-**

**Me: Save it,Cena *storms off***

**John: Pls Review**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen lets welcome for one time only...

Flocka: Kaye where you at baby

Me: Flocka!

All: *shoots strange looks*

Me: I miss you baby boy

Flocka: Yea baby I had to stop by and talk to you I'll be leaving in a hour for a world tour

Me: *Sad eyes*

Flocka: I know I'm going to miss you too boo

Me: That is too early

Flocka: I know but I want to spoil you before I go get dress

I runs upstairs putting on my clothes as Flocka sits down.

Edge: So how you know Kaye

Flocka: She my shawty and my boo known her for years

Punk: You her boyfriend

Flocka: Naw I'm just he brother boo is her nickname

A-Ry: *Walks in and sees Flocka* What up mane

Flocka: Non much boy fin to take Kaye shopping

A-Ry: Don't spoil her again

As I come downstairs saying

Me: To Late

Me and Flocka head out to the mall

Kofi: Kaye who's in charge while you're gone

Batista and Big Show: We are

All: No Kaye please don't

Me: Just for 20 minutes and if KeKe and Kim stop by let me know their helpng with fanfic and Drew and JTG control yourselves.

Jtg and Drew: No promises

Me: Batista and Big Show help

Batista: We got it Kaye

I leave going to the mall.

The End

**Flocka: Kaye they're going trash your place**

**Me: *Sighs* I know**

**Flocka:Pls Review**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ace Hood is here*blushes*

Ace: Knock Knock Kaye you here girl

Me: *Face become super red*

Edge: You got a fever girl

Me: No I'm fine *sees Ace come in*

Ace: Hey girl whats up

Me: *Says in a whisper* Hey Ace

Ace: *Sees my face* You got a fever

Me: No I'm just um...

Ace: Well I was here to ask you some

Me: What is it

Ace: *Pulls me to the side* I want to know do you like ice cream

Me *Drops head* I see you ain't change

Ace: Yea baby girl

Me: That is all you want

Ace: Yeah *leaves*

Me: *Sighs*sad eyes*

John: Whats wrong Kaye

Me: Nothing just nothing *leaves out and cry in my room*

Punk: I think she like that Ace dude

A-Ry: (Comes in) Duh yall didn't know that

Randy: What you mean

A-Ry: Come look how she acts when he is around *leaves and comes in my room)

Me: He still haven't figured it out *wipes tears*

A-Ry: I know baby sis I know

Me: (See all my muses) Not today guys please

Santino: What happen *begin to cry*

Me: Hey it alright

Kofi: *Looks at Wade* Why Kaye crying

Wade: Yall lets go to the store *Everyone starts leaving*

Me: A-Ry stay please

A-Ry: Ok

The End

**KeKe: Kaye Ace just-**

**Me: I know**

**Kim:So he-**

**Me: No**

**KeKe: Pls Review girl you'll get him**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:My girls here...

KeKe: I can't believe that bastard didn't notice you

Kim: Ke calm down

Me: Yea I mean I'm used to it *sighs*

My muses comes in without us noticing

Me: I like him

Kim: Don't Randy like you

KeKe: John too

I look at them with confusion

Punk: *Begin to say some*

Edge: *Whispers* not now

KeKe: Forget that we need to get Ace

We hear some break and turns around and sees Heath. His eyes lower then a low rider.

Heath: Still blazing Kaye I'm still blazing

Me: Heath you high

Heath: Than a kite

KeKe: I thought he wasn't allowed to listen to Wiz Khalifa *laughing*

Kim: *Dying laughing*

Me: Punkie

While with the others he hears his name

Punk: Kaye want me and not yall haha *Comes in* yes

Me: *Points at Heath* Take him to his room please

Punk: Whats wrong with him

Me: High very high

Punk: *Takes Heath to his room*

Kim: What you gone do with Ace

Me: I don't know

Kim: I'll shot him then

Me: No

KeKe: Why not

Me: One cause I love him and two I'm not going to bail you two out of jail

Kim: But Kaye-

Me: You touch him and I will put you out of my head

The End

**Ace: Kaye can I come over tomorrow **

**Me: *Puts head down blushing* Sure**

**Ace: Cool pls reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ace here again;bold means they're on the phone

**Mia: Ace what do you want *growl***

**Ace: Put the claws back kitty I want to speak to Kaye**

** Mia: *Hands me the phone* I going to check on Justin**

**Me: Yes what is it Ace**

**Ace: I'm on my way put a scary movie on in your room and have some popcorn ready**

**Me: *Confuse look* Okay *Hang up the phone***

Kim: So what did he want

Me: Nothing *blushes*

Kim: Then why you blushing

Me: He's coming over to watch a movie ok

Kim: Yes you gone get your man

(Gucci and Lil Wayne come in eating my pizza)

Gucci: Gucci 2x say it 2x

Wayne: Just pass the damn pizza

Me: Kim go tell the others to to lock their and you hide too

Kim: *Runs out the room*

Wayne: Where the fire at girl

Gucci: Yea

Me: In front of you

Wayne and Gucci: What do you-

Me: Who in the hell told you to get my pizza

Wayne: We can explain

Me: Too late

(Outside the room)

KeKe: Whats going on in there

Kim: Wayne and Gucci was eating her pizza and you know how she is about pizza

KeKe: Well there fin to be two dead rappers

Kim: Yep

**1 hour later**

Kim: *Walks in* the room ain't destroyed

Me:Nope not at all

KeKe: Where the two asses

Me: Over there rocking in the corner

Wayne: IIII ain't gone do it no more I'm sorry mama

Gucci: III didn't mean it I was playing

KeKe and Kim: What did you do to them

Me: Gave them a life lesson

The End

Me: Ace I'm sorry I forgot 'bout you

Ace: *Sad* Its alright I know you be busy

Me: Maybe tomorrow

Ace: *Gets happy but play it cool* Yea whatever girl

Me: Ugh anyways Pls Reveiw


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Meeting

I'm getting up hearing cussing,arguing, and fight

Me:That is it!

Everyone looks at me.

Me: What in the-

Stops because Heath comes out the kitchen with Wiz and they eating the stuff I had for me and Ace

Me: Wiz and Heath go to my room I need to talk to yall in private

Heath and Wiz head up to my room

Me: Kim,KeKe,and Mia handle them while I take care them two

Mia: Aite

I go up to my room and have that little 'talk'

Wiz: *Come downstairs* shes a monster a mean monster

Wayne: You too Wiz you too *hold Wiz as they cry*

Me: Shut the hell you ladies

Wayne and Wiz: *Push away from each other and be quiet*

Heath comes downstairs afraid

Heath: Evil!

Me: Whatever. I need to have a talk with all yall

All: *Gulps*

Mia: You damn right to do that

Me: Look boys I don't like having the life lesson talk but I do it to let you know I ain't playing

Wiz: But what did I do

Me: That food was for me and Ace

Wiz: Oh I sorry Kaye

Me: Yea I know that

Wiz: What did you say

Kim and KeKe: *Death glare*

Wiz: Huh Heath what did you say I didn't hear you

Me: Thats what I thought

I look around and sees Cole

Me: Now you need to stop with the damn temper

Cole: But no one-

Me: Yea I can see why who would like someone who bitch about everything

Lawler: Get him Kaye

Me: And you could be nicer to him shit

Booker: *Starts to laugh*

Me: Booker if you even chuckle I will give you a life lesson

Booker: *Puts head down*

Me: Miz and if I want to talk to Cole I will

Miz: But you be mean to him all the time

Me: *Last nerve has been broken* No I don't

Miz: Yea you do

Me: *Yells* No whats mean is the moaning he be doing. (Mocking and moaning) Oh Miz I like that. It hurts Mizzy It hurts. Don't stop Miz.

Cole: *Blush*

Miz: *Quiet*

Edge: Woah Kaye

Me: Guys look its hard ok I'm trying but you all ain't making it easy and you know what

All: What

Me: I don't give a damn what yall think yall always make it seems like I'm the bad guy *starts to cry*

Punk: No Kaye don't cry

Someone Knock on the door

Ace: Hey Kaye

Me: *Whole mood change* Hi Ace

Ace: Ready for the movie

Me: Sure

Ace goes up and settled down

Me: What was we talking about

All: Nothing

I leave and go upstairs and while in the kitchen..

Edge: Did you see that soon she saw him she changed

John: I know

Randy: Man she got it bad for him

Punk: Well I'm going to let her go

Edge: Why you giving up

Punk: She look so happy and we make make her feel so sad and bad

The other nodded with agreement Punk was right Kaye was so happy when she saw him.

The End

**Ace: *Thinking to himself* Kaye yes I finally will get you**

**Me: Ace hello Ace you in there**

**Ace: *Snaps out of his thoughts* Yes I'm here**

**Me: Oh...well pls Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! I have missed yall I Hope I was In Your Prayera My Health Has Been Blahh...A/N: Ace Is gone good rids

Laying down hugging my bear that Kd gave me...daydreaning about him...just blushing.

JoMo: Kaye? Are you there

Me: (Deep In Thought) Kd I Miss Your Lips

JoMo leaves out and go down stairs with the others...They look at him with wondering looks

JoMo: She is so in love yall she miss here boy toy Kd

Randy: Hmph what he got that I DON'T

I come down with my pajamas on blushing, hugging the bear...

Me: He has my heart...he has my mind...(Look at the muse and feel heated up with my thoughts) I need to sit down right now

Edge help me sit down fanning me...

Edge: Baby girl what did yall do for V-Day?

Me: Slow dancing, Slow Grinding, Slow Long Kissing, Surprises Left To Right , Rose Pedals,,,,,His Lips On Mines...Lord I Kept My "V" though I was to scared...he wasn't mad he understood

Punk: Smart girl ….but please calm down …..I wanna attack you ...damn you look good when you all red and heated up ahahaha

Me: (cough cough) you freaky punk …..oh my

Punk: (Laughs) you got them little shorts on ...showing off so much of your secret body (looks at my curves) mmm

Me:(pull a blanket over me blushing hard ) ppppunk what have gotten into you...

John: (laughs) Lord have mercy girl you so damn shy...you made up so good why not show it

Me: (Blush harder) Adyy ….help me

Edge: (Walks over to punk and cena) You do look delicious right now in them pajamas

Me: (Screams) Daveeee!

Dave Come flying down stairs with rage...Stands in front of me growling...

Dave: Whats wrong Baby girl

Me: (points at the pigs) : Those bastards was eye raping me …...

All: (put hands up in defeat): Sorry no need to be so damn hostile...

Kofi walks in with a pout looking around and catches the eyes of Dave...

Kofi : Baby girl...you're back I missed you so much...(smiles)...please don't go away again..

All my muses come in with smiling faces...jumping for joy...Alex bring me some pants and hair pins.

Me (Put the pants on and pin my hair up): Alright you fuckers back to business...I've been away for awhile but I'm back and better than ever ….hope you ready to work …..my bottoms (girls) hope you ready to get that ass plowed...hahaha

All my guy muses who are bottoms or the girl in the relationships starts blushing...while my boys do a lot of whistling...

Me: Boys shut that shit up...cause in some stories you will play bottom …..meaning that ass is going DOWN!

The boys gulp...!

The End For Now

Dave: Glad you feeling better baby...(picks me up)

Me: (Hug him) Me too dad...I don't the boys don't like knowing that they'll soon be bottoms hahaha

Boys: No the hell we don't (sarcastic voice) Great to have you back...


End file.
